1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna cord plug structure suitable for an antenna mounted on, for example, a roof of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mounting structure of a roof antenna which is mounted on a roof of a vehicle, an antenna cord plug is fitted in an antenna base directly from a bottom side of the base and connected thereto, and has so-called an L-shaped structure such that the antenna cord plug is bent at approximately 90 degrees in a space inside the roof. An antenna cord composed of a coaxial cable connected to the plug is connected to a tuner unit inside the vehicle through the space of the roof.
The L-shaped antenna cord plug is bent to reduce a length thereof because the space in the roof is very small. In general, many L-shaped plugs corresponding thereto are available.
In the L-shaped antenna cord plug, however, the cord and a terminal portion are integrally formed by molding resin or configured by a metal connector. For this reason, manufacturing costs of the antenna plug are increased.